Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi
Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi is another collab battle between Shrek-it Ralph and Love Death Battle. Description Two infamous buttmonkeys battle to see who's wimpier of the two? Beginning Wiz: These two infamous buttmonkeys really put the L in Loser. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki, trainer of Blanka and Sakura. Wiz: And Waluigi, Wario's tall brother Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win in a Death Battle? Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi is a well weird person, to say the least. He's Wario's sidekick and Luigi's arch rival. boomstick:he literally tries to beat luigi at everything no matter how insignificant it is. Wiz: But he isn't exactly easy to beat. Waluigi can drive a Mario Kart extremely well, using items while driving at the same time. boomstick:still this guy can move extremely fast.his movement speed ranges from peak human speed to speeds faster then the eye can see.of course his battle speed is much higher. wiz:ranging from faster then the eye can see to hypersonic speeds. boomstick:this guy also has a way too big weapon arsenal including * Wall-Luigi!: Waluigi creates Purple Vines behind of him, which act as a wall and can protect him, he can also use them in order to create a whip made of a long thorn bush stem for his Megastrike, hitting the target with great force. * Whiskered Eggplant: Waluigi throws an eggplant which causes peoples that come in contact with it to vomit uncontrollably * Whirluigi: Waluigi jumps in the air in his signature Γ shape and spins around, creating a small tornado around him which can deflect small projectiles and can trap opponents who come in contact with the said projectiles into a small tornado. * Swimming Return: Waluigi turns his surroundings into a swimming pool which can stop certain projectiles * Waluigi Time: Takes over whatever universe he is in for a time and makes it... purple he still has some natural weapons including * Bob-ombs, * a snippy Piranha Plant, * Whiskered Eggplants wiz:his stamina and durability are insanely high which is good for this match. boomstick:his durability can be seen from the time he took an explosion bigger than a stadium at point blank range and only came out blackened.which is pretty good for any character. wiz:waluigi's strength under normal conditions can destroy an average building and with his strongest weapons is able to destroy a city block.when he pushes himself he can even destory a city at bare minimum. boomstick:even someone with all this power still has his weaknesses:Overconfidence is his main weakness. wiz:however you look at it waluigi's a terror on the battlefield. boomstick:to sum up his powers include * Super strength, * super speed * durability * pseudo flight (can swim in midair), * transmutation, * teleportation, * can summon bob-ombs, * can create small tornadoes, * can create and control thorny vines, * wind manipulation, * water manipulation/creation, * shapeshifting that combined with his wepaons makes him a terror on the battlefield. wiz:i noticed almost all his weapons have some really bad luigi puns.I mean wall-luigi seriously? waluigi:waluigi time Dan Hibiki Wiz: Created by Capcom to parody SNK's rip off characters, Dan isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Boomstick: Dan was the son of Go Hibiki, who would beat up both Dan and Waluigi combined. Wiz: However, Go was challenged by Sagat, a member of Shadoloo. Go kicked Sagat's eye out and then in return, Sagat killed him. Boomstick: I bet he was like "Merry Christmas Muthafucka!" Wiz: Dan's moves are wonky, weak versions of Ryu and Ken's moves, like the Gadoken, which is a slow, moving projectile. Boomstick: The Dankukyaku is basically an awful version of the Hurricane Kick. Wiz: And the Koryuken is basically an awful version of the Shoryuken. Boomstick: Premium Sign is where Dan throws an autograph of himself at his foes, and Otoko Michi is a failed version of the Raging Demon. Wiz: Saikyo Defense helps defend Dan from any attack, and Hissho Buraiken is a flurry of punches and kicks at his foe. Boomstick: The Haoh Gadoken is a gigantic fireball with good range, and last but not least is the Legendary Taunt. Wiz: The Legendary Taunt is where Dan rapidly taunts, leaving him wide open. Boomstick: Speaking of flaws, Dan is cocky, arrogant, he's weak compared to most people, and struggles lifting a man over his shoulder. Wiz: But he has destroyed a sandbag with a single punch, took down a group of ninjas, and is the trainer of Sakura and Blanka. Boomstick: Dan is beloved by most, but respected by none! Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Shrek-it Ralph= In the Saikyo Arts Dojo in Hong Kong, Dan was sparring with Sakura and was getting his ass kicked. Dan: AGH! Stop please, I surrender! Sakura: C'mon Dan, I wasn't even going that hard on you. ???: So this is the great Dan Hibiki.. Dan: Who said that? Waluigi: Waa! It's a me, Waluigi! And you are nothing more than a weakling! Dan: Oh yeah? Well....says the guy wearing purple. Waluigi: Don't even try, Pinkie Pie! Dan: Sakura leave! I'm gonna teach this meatball a lesson! Sakura closed the doors of the Dojo as Dan and Waluigi hopped outside. Dan: Prepare to feel my Saikyo Power! Waluigi: Wah!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT! https://youtu.be/TstPpKgE1h0 Dan and Waluigi run at each other with full speed, and Dan tries to kick Waluigi, but Waluigi ducks and slams Dan with a tennis racket. Dan: Not fair, dude! Waluigi then pulls out a tennis ball and hits a bunch of them at Dan. Dan dodges all of them and fires two Gadokens at Waluigi. Waluigi: WAHHH! Waluigi easily dodges them and swings his racket at Dan. Dan catches the racket, and struggles to grab it. Dan looses grip and is forced to let go, and is kicked into a tree by Waluigi. Dan gets up and performs a Dankukyaku. Waluigi is pummeled by the three kicks and Dan attempts to throw Waluigi, but struggles to lift him, so Waluigi punches Dan in the gut. Waluigi: You are a weak! No wonder you lost to Mr. Satan! Dan: Shut up! I was holding back against the mustached guy! Dan then shoots another Gadoken at Waluigi, but Waluigi dodges and strikes Dan. Dan counters with a Shoryuken, launching Waluigi in the air. Waluigi hits the ground with a thud as Dan lunges at Waluigi. Waluigi: I a hope you're a hungry! Waluigi then pulls out a Whiskered Eggplant and tosses it at Dan. Dan starts vomiting uncontrollably. Dan: What did you to me! Waluigi then uses his Wall-Luigi technique and summons vines from his hands. The vines trap poor Dan as he stops vomiting. Dan (Thoughts): This guy's good! And he can summon vines as well. There's only one thing left to do! Dan: FOR MY FATHER! Dan starts glowing purple as the vines break off. Evil Dan sees Waluigi and runs at him. Waluigi: What's this? Evil Dan starts pummeling Waluigi with the Hissho Buraiken as Waluigi is knocked back. Waluigi dodges a couple of Evil Dan's attacks. Evil Dan: DIE! Evil Dan uses the Raging Demon and teleports near him. Waluigi jumps over it as Dan crashes into a tree, losing his Satsui No Hadou. Dan: Ah crap. Waluigi: You've had your a chance, but now it's a over! Waluigi then uses his Whirluigi attack, spinning like a hurricane at Dan. Dan tries to run, but trips on a rock and is sucked in. Dan is rapidly hurt by the attack, and uses Saikyo Defense to lower his damage. Dan dusts his gi as Waluigi stops spinning. Dan: Prepare for my Ultimate Attack! Dan then uses the Super Taunt as he rapidly taunts around the battlefield, causing Waluigi to get annoyed. Waluigi then pulls out a Bomb-omb and throws it at Dan, blowing up in his face. Dan: AGH! You've got bombs too! What else do you have? Waluigi then pulls out a snipping Piranha Plant. Dan: Shouldn't have asked. Dan shoots a Gadoken at the plant, killing it. Waluigi: You killed my plant, now it's Waluigi Time! The world suddenly becomes frozen...and purple. Dan stares in awe, but suddenly, vines trap his legs, as Waluigi sneaks Bomb-ombs all over Dan's body. Dan: Father! The bombs obliterate Dan's body as the bombs go off. Sakura and Blanka cry over Dan's death. Waluigi: You thought Dan was going to win? Too bad, Waluigi Time! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, even against skinny, Luigi rip off, Dan still fails as usual. Wiz: This battle was actually a stomp. Waluigi had the power, speed, intelligence and weapons advantage over poor Hibiki. Boomstick: Though Evil Dan and his Ki attack were a threat to Waluigi, his obvious flaws and his low accuracy proved to be his downfall. Wiz: And considering Waluigi can literally summon vines and stop time along with his powerful bombs and sports themed weapons, Dan was already screwed. Boomstick: Looks like Dan just Egg planted his defeat. Wiz: The winner is Waluigi |-| love deathbattle= Dan was teaching Blanka how to fight when Waluigi bursts into the room and says waluigi:"hi stupid cowardly sissy" Dan:"you don't know who you're messing with." Waluigi: "oh I know full well who i'm dealing with coward. Dan:"that's it you're going down waluigi." Announcer:fight https://youtu.be/TstPpKgE1h0 Dan tries to finish the battle rather quickly with the Gadoken. Waluigi in turn uses the Wall-Luigi to deflect the Gadoken. Dan:"darn it." Dan then uses the Koryuken and tries to hit waluigi but right before he hit him waluigi dodged the attack and threw his whiskered eggplant causing Dan to vomit uncontrobally. Dan then attempts to use a Dankukyaku but it's blocked when waluigi uses his Whirluigi creating a tornado enveloping Dan right before he landed waluigi kicked him into the air. Dan decides to use the Otoko Michi Waluigi uses the swimming return making Dan fall into a swimming pool. Dan:"just when i had you you stupid RIval to luigi somehow block me.what other darn tricks do you have up your sleeve" Waluigi: "more then you"ll ever see." Waluigi decides to finish the battle before Dan can get out of the pool so he uses the Waluigi Time technique.This causes Dan to become very confused.While Dan is off guard Waluigi throws his Pirahna Plant at him which traps him. Dan:"oh what else now." Dan uses his Haoh Gadoken and breaks free of the pirahna plant.Dan then uses his legendary taunt and taunts waluigi. Dan:"hah weakling i'll finish you off in 1 minute." While Dan is wide open waluigi throws bombs at him they blow up in his face killing him. Sakura and Blanka mourn Dan. Waluigi says "you thought you could beat me Ha ha ha." Announcer:K.O Conclusion Boomstick:ok that was such an unfair death battle. Wiz:while Dan may be strong and have many moves at his disposal waluigi is capable of countering them with his shields or offensive tactics that can cancel-out attacks. Boomstick: looks like Dan was just Wall-luigied. Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Love deathbattle Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Love deathbattle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Love deathbattle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant